


She wasn't trying to be cute...bitch

by Genesis_Maiden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gum - Freeform, by god someone take my phone away from me, the fucks genesis gives just arent there for her to give, unmentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Maiden/pseuds/Genesis_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis says whatever she wants. Her brain to mouth filter is literally nonexistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wasn't trying to be cute...bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm begging you! Take this thing away from me!!!! I'm only making the fandom worse!!!

"So we was talkin', right, and he said he would-" as Genesis began to gather her thoughts Mikasa cut in with a mean scowl.

"It's not cute for girls to talk about sex."

Genesis met her eyes and popped the Hubba Bubba watermelon flavored gum in her mouth, "Well bitch, good thing I ain't trying to be cute. I'm trying to be nasty." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, hitting Armin in the face and giving him a whiff of her coconut shampoo. Armin blushed hotly and shoved his face into the book he was reading.

"Anyways," she turned back to Quinn who looked like she was about to burst into laughter, her hand slapped over her mouth and tears in her eyes, "What was I sayin'-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I haven't scared you for life and I hope you liked it!!
> 
> -Gennifrmtheblck


End file.
